


Take it like a man.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Series: The Unlikely [1]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Bottom Tom, Kinda hate sex, M/M, Not oneshot, Piano Sex, To Be Continued, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Set during the argument in S01 E08.Derek isn't a homophobe.Also,  pretend that Julia didn't cheat on her husband.





	1. I'm not a homophobe.

"Gay men never cease to amaze me, you own the new York theatre scene. And yet you constantly prance around, whining about what victims you are" Derek spat out in his normal British drawl.

"The logic of the bully" Tom retorted. "You're allowed to hit me, but it's my fault if I bleed?"

"How have I hit you?" He raised his hands in frustration.

"What was this!?" Tom yelled. "Don't bother answering that" He went up to Derek's face. "And for your information, homophobe. That critic wasn't in your pocket. He was having sex with your father!"  
Derek's face went red, "Yeah, never heard you bragging about that"

Tom paled as he saw Derek charge toward him with an expression that clearly stated that he'd crossed a line. Tom tensed up to take the impending verbal abuse.  

But what greeted him next was more than a supprise, Derek grabbed him by the neck and pushed their mouths together, causing a shocked 'mphh' to fall from Tom's lips. This in turn opened his mouth, which of cause Derek used to his advantage, diving inside with a determination to explore every crevice in his path.

Tom didn't know what was happening but he felt himself kissing back, kissing back with a passion, he hated that man but jesus christ he was talented with his mouth. His lips were soft yet firm and the scratch of his stubble wasn't annoying, like he normally found it, but more endearing as well as his tongue doing things to him that made him weak at the knees. 

The sensation however was only to be taken away too soon as Derek broke the kiss, smirking, before he leant down to whisper in Tom's ear.

"I'm not a homophobe"

The smaller man found his breath caught in his throat at the warm air on his neck before nodding.

"In fact..." He placed his hands on Tom's chest and backed him toward the piano, a moment of panic flashed before the composer's eyes when his back hit the black lid of the baby grand.

Derek moved his hand from Tom's chest and ran his fingers through his hair,  tugging lightly and enjoying the gasp it elicited from the man now trapped under him.

"How did I guess you'd have a hair thing?"

"I don't have a- *tug* uuughhair thing"

A smirk still plastered on the director's face, his glance went down to where Tom's belt rested on his waistband. Derek licked his lips and pulled on the strap.

"Looking for something?" Tom asked in a brief moment of confidence. 

"I'll know when I find it"

Slowly he unbuckled the strap attached to the leather and pulled down the zip on Tom's pants.

"Oh look, there it is" Derek said cockily.

Tom bit his lip as Derek took him out of his boxers and gripped the base of his cock, tightly, unconsciously causing him to buck upward into Derek's hand.

"Tch tch, so desperate" He stroked him up and down, switching up the rhythm so Tom couldn't anticipate his next move.

"You like that?" He tightened his grip and sharply twisted his wrist as he reached the tip, causing Tom to moan out, louder than he would've liked.

"I'll take that as a yes" 

Derek jerked him faster, loving the whimpering noises the composer produced.

"This is too easy" He commented. "Making you fall apart I mean" 

Tom was about to explode from being teased to the very edge but then Derek stopped and removed his hand.                He was about to complain when he felt his shirt being tugged over his head, raising his arms he allowed the clothing to be taken off of him. 

His half naked form shivered as Derek ran his hand over Tom's bare chest, tweaking his left nipple, Tom would've collapsed if it wasn't for Derek's body being pressed against him. 

The hand travelled down his torso and landed on his open pants.  
He tugged on the waistband untill Tom finally got the hint and stood straight to let the pants fall to the floor,  along with his boxers, and stepped out of them.

Derek let his eyes linger down the slim body frame, paying attention to every mark or curve as if he were closely examining him.

Tom reached forward, going to pull Derek's shirt off but he got stopped by the other man pretty much ripping it off himself. Derek pushed their mouths together again, tongue fucking the other man. 

Tom unzipped Derek's pants and moaned into his mouth at the size of his cock.

'So that's how you got so many women to sleep with you' Tom thought matter-of-factly.

As Derek broke the kiss he pulled a condom from his pocket and let his pants fall all the way down his muscular legs. 

Tom, actually not suprised that he would carry them around, was pushed back against the cold black surface once more. 

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but, do you have any lube?" Derek asked.

"You don't?" Tom replied,

"I'm meant to be straight, you're the gay one, you should have it!" 

"I wasn't expecting to get fucked in a dance studio. So no, I dont" He snapped.                 

"I was just asking! Can you go without it?" 

"Yeah," Tom replied impatiently 

"Are you sure?"                         

"Yes, I'm sure, stop being nice it's wei-"

"Fine then" He interrupted. "Have it your way, but if you start whining about having a sore ass tomorrow"                         

Tom huffed and snatched the tin foil packet out of Derek's hand, ripping it open and expertly rolling it over the man's cock.

Derek raised his eyebrow questioningly, Tom just shook his head in dismissal.

He felt Derek pressed up against his entrance, "wait, aren't you gonna--"

Derek rolled his hips forward, quickly pushing in to the halt. 

"--prep" Tom squealed, the burn of Derek's sizable cock, painful but oh so good. 

Derek gave a slightly guilty look, "sorry" he murmured. 

Tom let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as Derek looked him in the eyes. 

"I did think you were fucking tight, when's the last time you got any?" 

Tom was breathless as he replied "you assume I'm always bottom?" 

"I've seen your boyfriend guy, there's no way you're on top of that" 

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Derek pulled out and thrust in, hard. Causing Tom's eyes to roll back into his head as his prostate was hit head on (pardon the pun), sending delicious sparks up his back. 

Derek smirked and carried on moving, pounding in harder and harder, kissing and sucking down Tom's neck, biting a purple mark just above his collarbone. 

"Fuck, that's good" Tom moaned, Derek moved his hand down to tug on Tom's cock.

"You wanna cum?"

Tom nodded vigorously, gripping onto the piano, knuckles turning white.

"Magic word?" Derek teased.

"Shut up and fuck me?" Tom said in response.

"No, that's not it"

Derek slowed down, decreasing the depth of his thrusts. Tom groaned and tried to push down onto him.

"Nah ah, you don't get what you want until I do"

Tom glared at him, giving an, are-you-serious? look.

"I'm waiting..." 

"Please" He asked, trying to swallow his pride, albeit, barely above a whisper.

Derek leant closer, enjoyment clear on his face.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that, what did you say?"

"Please, Derek" Tom repeated louder.

"What do you want? be specific"

Tom internally groaned. 

"Derek, please fuck me, I need it"

Derek tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow.

"I need..I need you" Tom corrected, figuring that was what he wanted to hear.

Derek smiled and thrust forward, going harder than before, Tom silently thanked the lord as his prostate took another pounding. 

He felt himself nearing the edge again, not warning Derek as he feared the realese would be denied. 

Tom's entire body shook as he exploded into white energy, crying out as he shot streaks of cum over his abdomen.

Derek felt Tom's inner walls close around his cock and that alone was enough to send him over the edge, pushing in deep and emptying into the condom. He then let his forehead fall down onto Tom's shoulder and tried to catch his breath. 

Derek felt something damp on his abdomen. "Uggh" He cringed as he leant away, his torso now painted with Tom's release.

"Welcome to my world" Tom replied nonchalantly. 

Derek laughed and pulled out, pulling off the latex, tying and discarding it to the floor.

"I'll chuck it in a minute" He said after Tom looked at him slightly disgusted.

"You better, I don't want someone coming in and finding it on the fl-"

Derek kissed him again, 

"Shut up" 


	2. The next day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after at work.

Julia walked into the rehearsal room, looking over to see Tom sat at their desk like usual, the ensemble warming up, stretching on the other side of the room.

He took a deep breath before greeting him.

"Hi Tom" 

"Hey, Julia" He stood to pull her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Listen, can I have a word with you? In private." Julia nodded toward the door.

"Sure" He replied, uneasy.

He followed her outside and they sat together on one of the benches lined up outside the door.

"What's up?"

"Right, Tom you know I love you."

"Love you too" He replied, feeling the temperature in the room drop suddenly.

"This is kinda awkward, so I'm just gonna say it. Did you sleep with Derek?"

Tom paled, all the blood dropping from his face.

"Wait, what, how, what?" He stammered

"Yesterday, after the Marilyn disaster, we left you two alone. I was on my way home when I realised that I'd left my sunglasses on the seat."

"H-how much did you see?" Tom asked as his chest rose and fell rapidly. 

"I headed back and as I opened the door, I saw you two, kissing, alot, then I left because, well, you're my friend and I felt weird watching you making out with the director" 

Julia saw he was visibly uncomfortable and placed her hand on his knee. 

"Tom?"

"Yeah" he squeaked

"Listen, I'm not one to judge but, Derek? The uber-straight moody British guy that you just so happen to hate? What happened?"

"I uh, I dunno, we were arguing and then he kissed me and I guess things kinda escalated"

His fell fell suddenly 

"Y-your not gonna tell anyone are you? Please don't," Tom stuttered in a nervous panic. 

"Of cause I'm not, I wouldn't do that" Julia rubbed his knee reassuringly and Tom sighed in relief. 

"Its just, what about John?"

Their conversation was cut off as they Derek yell from the other room 

"Where's Tom and Julia?" 

"I'm not avoiding your question, but we should probably go" 

 

 

 


End file.
